Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-74.176.174.95-20130531053721/@comment-205.245.85.57-20130603151247
bursts into wiki dramatically accompanied by random fluffy polka-dotted organ playing dramatic music* I'M HERE!!! :D WHAT'D I MISS???? :O Random Person: ...You could read all these comments to find out...? Me: Oh right. :D Ohmypuffle, has it really been like a whole week since I've been on here??? :O "This is unbelievable! Unconscionable! Antiforgivnitastically incrediblastic!" XD (Sometimes fanfic quotes can be just as awesome as show quotes. :D) Anywho, sorry guys!!! D': I promise I'll try to do better! And not get so caught up reading a 157k+ fanfiction that I accidentally don't have the wiki on one of the tabs on my iPod so I remember to come on here—"You know, perhaps I'm over-explaining this." 8P Anyyyyywaaaaayyys... *le super incredulous super-duper-aliooper(how do you even spell that? O.o) INCREDIGASP* I've been called one of the main driving forces behind the wiki???? *cue giant sparkly eyes and fainting and falling onto a giant rubber banana* 8D THAAAANNNKKK YOOOUUUU! :D Although I have to say, seems like all the awesome people who do all the hard work editing the pages and keeping them up to date should get most of the credit. I'm just the totally spontaneous random person who doesn't even have an account. :D ARTIE THE ARTICHOKE! 8D @Riley: hIYA!! i'M HERE!! uSING THE ALL-POWERFUL CAPS-LOCK (OF DOOM) TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M YELLING!! :D ...So we need an awesome party? 8D *everyone is suddenly holding an ice cream cone (unless they don't want ice cream, in which case they're holding a chocolate chip muffin)* Pinkie Pie: *appears out of nowhere* A party?!? Oh boy!!!! I LOVELOVELOVE throwing parties!!! 8D Ooh, ice cream! I LOVE ice cream!! And cake, of course!! One time, I helped make a cake that was like TWICE AS TALL as I am!!! It was SOOO yummy!!! Ooh, for a party, we need GAMES!! And STREAMERS!!! And little noise-makey thingies that go PTHFFFFFF when you blow them!!! Ooh, and of course we need guests!! *bounces over to your computer screen and knocks on it* HEY YOU!!! No, not the potted plant, you there!!! Yes you!!! :D YOU'RE INVITED TO THE PARTY!!! YAAAY!!! And the potted plant can come too!!! 8D Me: Um... Hey Pinkie, whyyyy don't you go... find some streamers? Pinkie: OOH good idea!!! :D *bounces out the door* Me: Phew. ^^ @WMDWG: Aww, please don't leave!! At least don't leave *Pinkie voice* FORREEVVVEERR, anyways. D': You're one of the best writers in the fandom! :D Sometimes your stories ARE a little dark and kinda off-topic, but I definitely really enjoy reading them! :D Even if I completely fail at reviewing regularly (I shall go review after this! :D)... XP (Am I using that face right?) But I do look forward to reading whatever other-fandomly fics that you decide to write! :) Soooo... as to the question about what pony I'm most like.... I think I'm most like a combination of Pinkie and Flutters' personalities. :D 'Cuz I'm super random (and love cake!) like Pinkie (see above), and also I love animals and am sorta shy (IRL, not here, obviously. :D You guys are all so aresomely easy to talk to!)... Hm... If I could be anypony, it'd probably be Fluttershy. I mean, come on, she gets to both hang out with a bunch of awesome animals AND fly! Which is super cool! :D @Riley: Before I forget... If you're starting to like MLP and haven't watched/listened to Doctor Whooves and Assistant yet, GO DO IT. NOWWWW. :D :D :D It's so super-duper-aresometastically amazing! It's a fan-made sci-fi-y adventurey series about the pony version of Doctor Who, and of course, Derpy, who's awesome! ^^ The episode The Wrong Way Backwards was so... for lack of a better word, AMAZIFYING! :D Each episode sorta shows the behind-the-scenes on whatever the Doctor and Derpy are doing when you see them in the background, which usually means working hard trying to save the universe and/or all of time and space. Or get some muffins. :D Anyhoozle... oh what was I gonna say... D: I don't remember! Meap! Ooh, random quote time! :D "Hey, drop that cheese over here like a caged guy in a squirrel costume!" ~TLM